


Intimate Reunion

by kenmapplepi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmapplepi/pseuds/kenmapplepi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was so soft, so delicate – an image of perfection in Akaashi’s eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimate Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr: @kenmaisabottom

He was so soft, so delicate – an image of perfection in Akaashi’s eyes. Watching Kenma blushing and breathless, glistening with sweat and saliva, was more gorgeous than any work of art he’d ever seen. Whilst he thought it was a slight shame no one would ever realise this aside from himself, he was happy he was able to appreciate every inch completely, wholly, without having to share.

Taking a hardened nipple between fingertips, he tried to convey just how much he loved the other boy. When Kenma opened his eyes and looked at him, pupils blown wide and cheeks stained red, Akaashi knew he would never want to be with anyone else. That look. Running the flat of his tongue over the nub, teeth brushing over sensitive skin; Akaashi knew the other was running hot, aching. Broken whispers of his name in between desperate moans had him moving faster. The sheets bunched between them, hot skin still searing through.

Dipping his head lower, he watched as Kenma’s back arched, and his voice growing louder. He watched as his boxers hung low on the v of his hips, the fabric wet and tented, Kenma continuously pushed up, hoping for any friction – too far gone to be embarrassed by his actions. At last, Akaashi pulled the waistband down, Kenma all too eager to help by lifting his hips off the mattress. He could see him twitching in the cool air, hot breath too close. It was too tempting, a dish laid out for him – so he took a taste. Just a little lick.

The sharp inhale, followed by a broken whimper, was the first thing to make him acutely aware of his own condition. Hard and heated; low thrumming in his ears – it really had been a while.


End file.
